


Just the three of us

by dancingincircles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Just a wee bit, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingincircles/pseuds/dancingincircles
Summary: The tenderness of a lover, hard planes against her soft breasts, sweet nothings whispered in her ear, deft fingers touching her where nobody had ever been before, pain and pleasure and euphoria overcoming her.Hermione Granger craves for something she doesn’t know yet. Until she does.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own HP. You know who does. 
> 
> In which Sirius is still alive (and he’s a very good Legilimens), Remus isn’t married with Tonks (and consequently there’s no Teddy) and Hermione didn’t sort out her relationship with Ron.

Hermione Jean Granger couldn’t believe she had put herself in such a mess of  her own free will. 

And yet, there she was. 

Everything had started when she moved into Grimmauld Place. Nobody was expecting that from the golden girl they knew, but it felt logical enough to her. She didn’t want to live on her own. Not yet, at least. She wasn’t ready. But, alas, neither she wanted to live at the Burrow, as the Weasleys had suggested quite a few times. It hadn’t worked out with Ron, and living in the same house as him would  have been  way too embarassing. Besides, the Burrow was always full of people and she definitely needed some privacy to herself from time to time. And right after her last year in Hogwarts - which she had found incredibly dull both due to the absence of her longtime friends  and the fact she basically knew everything it was taught in classes - she had collected her trunks and had agreed to Harry’s proposal to join him at Grimmauld Place, where he was living with Sirius and Remus. 

Moving in with three men, two of which were bachelors and old enough to be her uncles, had aroused lots of questions and controversy, but she was determined to live her life as she wanted. The war had took away too many things from her life and now she just wanted to live like a normal young adult. Well, as an  _almost_ normal young adult. 

Harry wasn’t around much. He was really caught up in his work, since his department was seriously thinking of making him an Auror to all effects, so Hermione found herself alone with Sirius and Remus quite often. She didn’t mind, to be honest. Well, it bummed her Harry was almost never at home, but she understood it. They held the same, damned need to succeed, and she knew Harry would work harder than everybody else to prove he really deserved to be an Auror, so she couldn’t really blame him. She would have done the same. Sirius and Remus tried to cheer her up, keeping her company in the evenings with a glass of Firewhiskey and a good game of Wizarding Chess, where she watched Remus destroy Sirius mercilessly on most nights. It was relaxing. Funny, even. She would watch these three-hours long movies with Remus and Sirius would join, out of boredom, just to lay between them and fall asleep on Hermione’s shoulder. At first she had felt slightly uncomfortable at his casual touches - a caress on her locks here, a pinch on the cheek there - but later on she just found it was a normal Sirius behaviour. And that she liked it. She liked receiving a soft kiss on the forehead before going up to bed, she liked being nestled between the two of them whenever they watched one of Remus’ long-ass movies (as Sirius called them), she liked all the attentions they gave her whenever she was around. And yet, it wasn’t enough. She appreciated their concern, their affection towards her, but it wasn’t even nearly enough. She craved something else. Something she had never felt. She craved for something she didn’t know yet. 

The tenderness of a lover, hard planes against her soft breasts, sweet nothings whispered in her ear, deft fingers touching her where nobody had ever been before, pain and pleasure and euphoria overcoming her. 

She craves for something she doesn’t know. Until she does.

It starts with a party. She doesn’t like attending to parties of any kind, she feels out of place most of the time. But Harry and Ginny practically begged her to come, so she’s stuck in this club and she’s hating every minute if it. She sits by the bar drinking her second cocktail, legs crossed on each other and a bored look on her face. She longs to be home.  Home,  she thinks. It’s so strange to think of Grimmauld Place as  home,  and yet she does. She hadn’t felt at home for a long time. After discovering she had magic in her blood, she hadn’t felt at home anymore in her parents’ house. She wasn’t Muggle enough, simple and plain. And at Hogwarts she wasn’t magical enough, with all that racist propaganda that Purebloods had nestled in her mind. But Grimmauld Place was a neutral ground. In there she was just Hermione. Remus and Sirius’ Hermione. And she loved it. And while she thinks, eyes fixed mindlessly on the mirror behind the bar counter, a warm hand covers her naked shoulder, warm calloused fingers on her skin, making her jump slightly, but it’s enough for her drink to spill on her dress. She looks up into the mirror in front of her, and relaxes remarkably when she spots Sirius smirking at her behind her back. She turns around to face him, meeting his bright grey eyes darting all over her with a look she can’t quite define. 

“And, pray tell, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were too cool for these things” she asks, nodding to the environment around them. She had always thought that loud music, slick bodies pressing together and alcohol in every corner was something rather appealing to Sirius, and yet he had surprised her. And Remus had to explain her that Sirius rather struggled to be with so many people merged in just one room. We tried a couple of times but he gets way too antsy, she recalls Remus saying as she sees Sirius smirking, raising slightly his eyebrows at her. If he’s struggling, he’s hiding it pretty well. 

“I am. I am not, however, too cool for you. If anything, the opposite” he answers in a tone that seems quite sincere. 

“You could almost pass for a humble man. Which I know you’re not, so can it. Why are you here?” she asks, leaning her back slightly against the counter, a soft smile on her lips. 

“We were bored without you” Remus’ voice steps in behind Sirius, making her smile wider. The alcohol in her veins makes her bolder, she leans into the two of them and talks in a hushed tone. 

“You realize you’re in Wizarding London, right? Your faces will be all over the news tomorrow” she says, head almost nestled between their shoulders. She hears Sirius chuckle while she retreats, and they both are sporting a nice smile. 

“For you it’s definitely worth it” Remus answers honestly, and Sirius nods with a shrug of his head. They both hold an intense look in their eyes that makes her swallow her own saliva with a gulp that she would find rather comical in a different situation. She doesn’t know what is happening, but there are so many people around them and the music is  so  loud and the only thing she wants is to go home with them. With them both. 

“Yeah?” she asks, surprised at how labored her breath is. 

And, as if Sirius had just read her thoughts - or maybe he really read them, he speaks. 

“Do you want to go home?” he asks, eyes warm as molten iron. 

Hermione nods. 

They walk slowly through the empty house, every single light is off and they have to trust Sirius’ deep knowledge of the house while they climb the stairs, too busy in each other to bother with the Lighting charms. She can feel Sirius’ hand warm on her arm, Remus’ hand low on her back, keeping her upright. She feels like she’s on fire, and they didn’t do anything. Yet. 

And when they reach the first floor there’s a moment, a fleeting one, but there is. Hermione can do nothing but listen their breaths around her and she almost expects them to bid her goodnight and to head to their bedrooms. But the moment passes and she feels a pair of lips on her neck, kissing on her pulse point in a swift motion, Remus’ scent filling her nostrils while a hand settles on her breast, squeezing her soft skin with an impetuosity she associates with Sirius, a throaty moan already escaping her lips. 

Hermione arches her back against the wall, pushing herself towards their hands, moulding herself, with her flimsy, alcohol-wet dress, against their warm bodies. She sighs when a hand moves slowly down, inching up around her waist her gown, cupping her covered mound with the whole hand. She exhales a loud sigh, and that’s when everything stops. She feels them leaving her body, and promptly a cold air caresses her skin. The fear they could have changed their minds about  this  overcomes her, makes her nervous to the point she’s about to leave them on their own when a hand envelopes hers and leads her to a bedroom. She silently followes them, head full of thoughts and excitement. 

The lights are on, and she can clearly see this is the Master Bedroom, the biggest room of the house and Sirius’ current bedroom. She has little to no time to admire the elegant and almost victorian environment around her because Sirius has just knelt on the floor in front of her, claiming back her attention. 

“Can I taste you, love?” he asks, and his voice is so low she almost doesn’t hear him. 

“Yes. Yes” she repeats, while Remus kisses the corner of her mouth. Sirius nods, moving closer to her, hands running on her smooth legs, fingers hunching on her knickers, slowly removing them while looking at her in the eyes. Hermione is grateful Remus is behind her, hands on her hips, because she’s not sure she would be able to stand up on her own. 

“Everything good, ‘Mione?” Remus asks in her ear, and she closes her eyes at the endearment, hot blood pumping in her veins. She can feel Remus’ hard cock restrained in his pants brushing against her ass and she can’t help wriggling her hips against him. Remus sighs in her ear, making her squirm in his arms.

“If this is your way of asking for consent then yes, Remus, everything good” she answers, reclining her neck on his shoulder. 

“Good” Sirius intervenes, and in a matter of seconds her legs are spread wide ahead of him, deft hands hooking her thighs on his shoulders so she has to lean completely to Remus’ chest. 

“Please” she breathes, biting hard on her own lips. Sirius raises his eyebrows, and she immediately knows she has signed for her own ruin. 

“Say it again, love” the man says on her skin, tongue licking into her inner thigh. 

Hermione huffs, bracing her hands in his shoulders. 

“Are you serious?” she asks, almost regretting saying it because Sirius is smiling widely now, and she can feel Remus’s smirk on her skin too. 

“I always am, love. Go on, beg me” he demands, touching her core with the tip of one finger. 

“Remus” she whines, turning her head to him. 

“You heard him, ‘Mione”

She sighs while mentally saying goodbye to her dignity, and Sirius probably can really read her thoughts through Legilimancy because he’s chuckling between her legs. 

“ _Fine_. Please” she repeats exasperatedly. 

“What a cheeky witch you are, love. Try again” he breathes right on her cunt, and Hermione loses it. 

“God, Sirius, I _need_ you  to eat me. _Please_ ” she pleads, and when he complies she has to hold Remus’ arm because the feeling is too much and not enough at the same time. 

“Fuck” she pants and immediately blush under the gaze of both men, who are looking at her enraptured, and Hermione almost feels powerful.

“You have the prettiest cunt, baby” Sirius breathes in her moist lips and she can do nothing but comply and raise her arms when Remus tugs up her dress, leaving her in a dark bra that matches perfectly with her creamy skin. 

“You’re gorgeous” she hears Remus murmur while he discards her bra somewhere in the room, hands cupping her tits, still sensitive from the cold drink she had spilled on her dress. 

“God” she sobs when Remus’ fingers reach her nipples, hardening them between his fingers. 

“You taste divine, Hermione Granger” Sirius moans, lips latched on her cunt, licking her in the earnest. 

“Look how beautiful she is, Pads” Remus breathes, scarred and hard fingers twisting almost painfully her nipples, and Sirius growls against her cunt, and she can’t help but grip his silky hair between her fingers, Remus’ tongue deep in her mouth, and everything becomes heavy and confused and so fucking hot and in a matter of seconds she’s coming on Sirius’ mouth, riding his mouth hard, his chin wet with her juices. 

“God” she breathes, blinking one, two, three times, back relaxing against Remus’ chest. 

Sirius kisses her sensitive cunt one more time, then delicately disentangles her legs from  his shoulders, rising to his normal height, facing both Remus and Hermione. Looking at him makes her realize they still are fully clothed while she’s nude as the day she was born and leans towards Sirius, hands drifting to his belt hastily. 

“Wait, pup. I want Remus to know what you taste like” Sirius halts her, taking her arms in his, holding her frame against his body while he leans towards Remus, gripping his cheek in a bruising kiss. Hermione tilts her neck to watch, mesmerized, the two men kissing in a way that makes her realize it’s not the first time they do this. They look perfect. 

“Hermione thinks we’re perfect” she hears Sirius say, earning a chuckle from Remus. 

Hermione snaps out from her reverie, crossing her arms on her chest. 

“Since when you’ve sharpened your Legilimancy skills?” she asks, feigning an annoyed tone. She resolutely closes her mind to Sirius’ access, but makes a mental note to ask him to teach her sometime. She’d love to learn more about Legilimancy. God, what a nerd she is, thinking about  studying  while she’s naked and sandwiched between two handsome men. 

“Shut up. Remus thinks you taste delicious” he says, stealing one last kiss from the other man’s lips. 

Hermione blushes again and she almost wants to cover herself, but they don’t give her the time. 

“Hop on the bed, lovely” Sirius says, and she complies meekly, laying slowly on her elbows, knees crossed to cover her core to them. 

And it seems unfair to her, that she can’t see them like they’re seeing her and almost whines. 

“I want to see you. All of you” she manages to breathe, and for once they obey, undressing each other slowly, putting up a real show for her. Soft licks behind the ear, fingers caressing each other’s chest, hands gripping each other’s cocks, rubbing them together. Hermione gazes back at them, eyes fixed on Remus’ chest, soft and and littered in scars 

“You like this, love?” 

“Yeah” she breathes, teeth biting hard again on her lips. 

“What do you want, Hermione?” Remus asks, cupping Sirius’ cock in his hand, pumping him from the shaft to the tip. 

“Come here. Both of you, come here” 

Sirius arches his eyebrow, head pressed against Remus’ cheek. 

“Please” she adds, frustration creeping into her. 

Sirius leaves Remus’ hands, crawling on the bed slowly, draping himself on her naked form. She stretches her back to meet his chest, hard nipples brushing against his skin. She bites back a moan. 

“We have to work on your attitude, little bird” he murmurs on her lips. 

“You’re one to talk” Remus intervenes, lightly swatting his ass. 

Having them both there makes her realize this is the time she should mention she’s a virgin. She puckers her lips, deep in thought. How should she say it?  _ Oh, I forgot to mention, I’m a virgin? _ Goddamn. 

“What is it, ‘Mione?” Remus asks, perceiving her discomfort. 

“Have you changed your mind? About this?” Sirius presses, and she can see the disappointment in his eyes. 

“No! It’s not that” 

“Then what it is?” 

_ Say it. What it is the worst it could happen? _

“I’m a virgin” she exhales, pressing her lips together in embarrassment. 

The men look at each other for a moment, almost bashfully, then lean into her delicately. 

“We don’t have to do anything yet, doll” Sirius says, caressing her face. She leans into it, smiling softly when she feels Remus hand on her hip. 

“For once I agree with Sirius. Take your time, love” Remus nods, his thumb caressing the indentation in her hip. 

“But I want this” she murmurs, nuzzling Sirius’ hand with her nose. 

“Are you sure?” Remus asks again, making her smile at his kindness. She takes their hands in hers, nodding resolutely. 

“Yes” 

And she means it. 

So while Sirius is off somewhere looking for condoms, Remus takes place beside her, his cock hard on her soft thigh, one hand up to caress her locks. She takes a glimpse at his cock, pink lips forming a pout Remus smiles at.

“Can I touch you?” 

“Of course you can, love” 

And when she does, sliding her hand down his reddened tip, she’s rewarded with the best noises she’s ever heard in her life. She pumps him slowly, turning on her hip to kiss him properly, while his fingers press on her ass, pinching it until it gets red, but she doesn’t complain. Not even once. 

“Playing without me?” Sirius tunes in, making them laugh slightly.

“Come here, big drama queen” Remus grumbles, patting on the space next to Hermione. She lays on her back again and doesn’t flinch when Remus spreads her thighs wide in front of Sirius, revealing her pink and gleaming core to the man, who looks at her with a ravenous look on his face. She gulps, a loud sigh exhaling her lips. Sirius cups her mound between her legs, making her squirm in excitement. She’s soaking wet. 

“Stay still, little bird. Can you do that for me?” he mumbles on her lips, kissing it softly. 

Hermione nods, brushing some hair from his forehead while the other is still caressing Remus’ cock. 

Sirius hooks one of her legs against his hip, entering her in a painfully slow pace, and she has to restrain herself from screaming. The sensations she is feeling right now are so new and bold and intense she can’t do nothing but clutch at Sirius’ shoulder, searching for some leverage. And when he halts himself, buried to the hilt in her wet vice, she searches for their faces, holding them tight to hers, their lips covering her face, her neck, her breasts. She feels in heaven, even if there’s a sting between her legs, even if the position she’s in it’s not that comfortable, even if she feels like she’s not enough for them, so much more experienced than her. 

Her hand trails back to Remus’ cock, pumping it with more energy while Sirius thrusts again into her. Hermione sighs, pressing one hand on her forehead. 

“You’re doing great, ‘Mione” she hears Remus praising beside her while his thumbs finger one hard nipple. 

“You’re such a good girl” Sirius adds, plunging his cock into her again, his thrusts becoming slightly quicker, but it’s not enough for her. 

She wants more, more and more. 

And the barriers she has put on her thoughts must have fallen while in the throes of this thing that is so new to her, because Sirius senses her need and takes both her legs, hooking them both around his waist, plunging deeper into her. 

“God” she sobs, while Remus swallows her moans in his mouth, licking her mouth like she’s the best thing he’s ever had in his life. 

“More” she whispers almost desperately and Sirius promptly complies, too entranced to tease her like he has already done. And he hits a spot she didn’t know existed and she’s soon screaming, grabbing Sirius’ neck with one hand, dragging his lips on hers while she closes her hand in a fist around Remus’s shaft. 

“Please, please, _please_ ” she pants wantonly, and before she knows it she’s reaching her peak, Sirius mouth closing on one nipple while Remus covers her other breast with his tongue, and she loses it again, stiffening in Sirius’ hold, stars gleaming behind her closed eyelids, feeling something hot leaking in her hand, feeling Sirius’ thrusts becoming harsher, quicker, and soon he is collapsing on her body, his breath a caress to her naked skin. 

They lay silently for a few minutes, words still not coming to their minds. Hermione threads her fingers to Sirius’ hair while she still caresses lazily Remus’ cock, which is twitching under her touch. She feels sleepy, satisfied, happy, even.  _Holy fuck_ ,  she thinks. 

“Holy fuck indeed, pretty girl” Sirius says, sliding off her and laying beside her, one arm already covering her stomach. Remus clicks his fingers, wordlessly cleaning her sticky hand from his cum. 

“So” she begins, almost uneasily, even if it’s ridiculous because how can she feel uneasy  now ? But how is one supposed to act after these kind of things? Should she say  _it’s been a pleasure, goodbye_ or actually put an effort and ask what this meant to them? Sirius smiles softly at her and she realizes that, once again, he knows what she’s thinking about. 

“Mh?” Remus asks, cuddling her from behind. Hermione relaxes and leans into him, kissing the hand he has nestled on her breast. 

“Hermione is trying to ask us if this is something casual or not” Sirius says directly, taking her chin between two fingers. 

“Are you?” Remus asks, caressing her hair. 

“Mh” she nods, and she almost let their touches distract her from her thoughts. 

“I guess it’s up to you. We’ve been thinking about it for ages” Remus reveals sincerely. 

“Well, not for _ages_. We’re not fucking creeps” Sirius grumbles, resting his head on her chest, next to Remus’ hand. 

The revelation leaves her wordless. That’s a first. Sirius kisses her skin, laying his hand on Remus’, right where they can feel her heart beating at a fast pace. She smiles - a small smile, a bashful one - in contentment, laying cozily between the two men, happy enough to be there with them. 

“We managed to shush Hermione Granger without a spell. I guess it’s _us_ who deserve an award tonight, Moony, my dear.” 


End file.
